


Больше, чем часть души

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mini, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Wandenreich
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Яхве решил посетить Общество душ, и Хашвальта это беспокоит</p>
            </blockquote>





	Больше, чем часть души

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF 2014 для команды Bleach Wandenreich.  
> Расширенная версия (+ 1150 слов)  
> Бета — Terra Celtika

Сигнал вызова застал Хашвальта в душе — затылок кольнуло сообщение, и в сознании возник образ Императора. Он сидел за столом, просматривая бумаги, и небрежно кинул, не отрывая взгляда от текста:

— Зайди ко мне.

Мокрые волосы, скрученные в жгут и перекинутые через плечо, медленно, но верно пропитывали китель водой, пока Хашвальт торопливо шагал через весь дворец. Его Величество Император Яхве не любил ждать.

В тронном зале царила пустота. Эхо шагов металось между стен, пока Хашвальт шел к неприметной двери в углу зала. Приложил ладонь к гладкой панели и шагнул в образовавшуюся щель. Личные покои Императора занимали больше двадцати комнат — точнее, двадцать две, — но пользовался тот пятью.

Дверь в кабинет была приоткрыта. Но Хашвальт все равно постучал, и после негромкого «Заходи» прошел внутрь. Яхве что-то писал. Круг света от старинной медной лампы ложился на лист перед ним, освещая длинные пальцы с зажатым в них пером. Лицо его пряталось в тенях, так что Хашвальт видел только грубые контуры.

— Подойди. — Яхве поставил точку, и Хашвальт присмотрелся — это был какой-то список.

— Да, Ваше Величество.

Яхве неторопливо сложил листок пополам и подтолкнул его к Хашвальту по гладкой поверхности стола.

— Подготовь это. И жду тебя завтра у себя в шесть утра. — Он откинулся в кресле, пристально наблюдая из-под тяжелых век.

Хашвальт взял листок и развернул. Это действительно оказался список: первым пунктом шла подробная карта Западного Руконгая. Дочитав до конца, Хашвальт аккуратно сложил листок, а потом разорвал его на две части. Потом еще на две. И еще. Высыпал обрывки в корзину для бумаг и вопросительно посмотрел на Яхве. 

Тот ответил усмешкой.

— Будем считать, я оценил демонстрацию твоего недовольства. И надеюсь, что ты запомнил список.

— Ваше Величество…

— Меня не интересует твое мнение.

Хашвальт смотрел в стену. При свете лампы она почему-то казалась тускло-серой, хотя должна быть белой, это Хашвальт знал точно.

— Полагаю, — он поднял голову, — вы все равно отправитесь. — Он старался, чтобы это не прозвучало укоризненно, но, похоже, вышло плохо.

Яхве закинул руки за голову и потянулся.

— В шесть утра, — проговорил он, — я жду тебя в шесть утра. Свободен.

Хашвальт вздохнул, разворачиваясь к выходу.

— Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете.

Уходя, он чувствовал взгляд между лопаток и у двери не выдержал, обернулся. Яхве сидел за столом, подперев голову одной рукой, и смотрел, прищурившись. Хашвальт тихо закрыл за собой дверь. 

Торопливо шагая через тронный зал, он рассылал сообщения в группы снабжения и информационной поддержки. Приходилось тщательно формулировать приказы — никто не должен догадаться, что Его Величество покинет Силберн. Точнее, никто не должен знать, что это в принципе возможно. Сейчас он мог признаться себе, насколько его беспокоила эта идея. Сила Его Величества была все еще нестабильна и отторгалась всеми мирами, кроме Шаттен Берайха. Максимальное время, которое он мог проводить вне дворца, до сих пор ограничивалось получасом. Правда, лимит можно было обойти, если запечатать всю силу, какая только есть у Яхве.

Запечатать всю силу. Стать обычной душой — пусть на время. Хашвальт замер на миг, чуть сбившись с шага — беспокойство, которое охватило, когда он читал список, вгрызлось между ребер с новой силой. Хашвальт был далек от мысли, что Его Величество желает прогуляться по Обществу душ, чтобы предаться ностальгии. 

У дверей в собственные комнаты его уже ждали коробки с заказанными вещами. Пропуская посыльного, Хашвальт думал, что в деле слишком много неизвестных факторов. И самый главный из них — Император.

В рабочем кабинете дисплей подмигивал срочными запросами, но Хашвальт сбросил их в трей и вызвал информационный штаб. Сначала нужно было выяснить, что происходит в Обществе душ — возможно, в этом кроется ответ. 

Стандартная форма шинигами притягивала взгляд. Хашвальт поймал себя на мысли, что вот уже несколько минут смотрит на нее, не отрываясь. Сводки говорили, что в Западном Руконгае холодно и дождливо, цены на хлеб и уголь поднялись, а на золото — упали. Хашвальт поставил локти на стол и потер виски. Ничего особенного. И никаких волнений.

Нужно проверить, хватит ли концентрированного пайка, и заказать немного алкоголя. Он запросил видео с установленных в Руконгае камер и поморщился: серая пелена дождя облепила дома, редкие прохожие торопливо перебегали от укрытия к укрытию. И лишь стайки детей носились по улицам, не обращая внимания на непогоду.

Когда все было готово, вещи заняли небольшой пакет. Отдельной стопкой лежала одежда, а до назначенного времени осталось всего два часа. Раздеваясь, чтобы урвать хоть немного сна, он продолжал строить догадки, какую цель преследовал Император. Хашвальт не любил оставаться в неведении. К сожалению, Яхве был единственным человеком, чьи мотивы были сплошной загадкой — даже после стольких лет.

Возможно, поэтому Хашвальту снился Руконгай — такой, каким он его помнил много лет назад: пыльный, горячий и свободный. 

Выспаться не получилось, зато вышло немного отдохнуть, и Хашвальт, выплывая из дремы, прислушивался к своим ощущениям: гнетущее беспокойство не ушло, но притихло и затаилось. Вспоминая, как надевать традиционную форму шинигами, он почти успокоился и разложил мысли по полочкам. В конце концов, невозможно учесть такой непредсказуемый фактор, как Император. Значит, придется действовать исключительно по обстоятельствам.

Когда ровно в шесть часов он прибыл в личные покои Императора, тот уже встал и даже успел побывать в душе. Обнаженный, он бродил по спальне, прихлебывая кофе, и морщился, обжигаясь.

— Заходи. Все принес?

Хашвальт молча выложил форму шинигами. Яхве окинул стопку одежды небрежным взглядом.

— Помоги мне одеться.

— Слушаюсь, Ваше Величество. Встаньте прямо и раздвиньте ноги. 

Полотно фундоши развернулось и упало. Хашвальт примерился, прикидывая, с чего начать. Сам он оделся, не задумываясь, как и что делает. Пропустив ткань Яхве между ног, Хашвальт на миг замешкался, вспоминая, что дальше. Яхве над его головой глотнул кофе.

Сообразив, какой конец куда направлять, Хашвальт скрутил ткань жгутом, протянул между ягодиц и обернул вокруг талии, завязывая плоским узлом. Опустив второй край полотна, заправил его за жгут и отступил посмотреть, что получилось.

— Удобно?

Яхве переступил с ноги на ногу, прошелся по комнате, ослабил натяжение ткани, врезавшейся между ягодиц, и кивнул:

— Да.

Дальше оказалось проще, разве что с узлом оби пришлось повозиться.

— Ты перестраховщик, — вдруг сказал Яхве, отставляя пустую кружку. — Вряд ли нам будут заглядывать в штаны, можно было надеть обычные трусы.

— Мне бы не хотелось рисковать из-за мелочей. К тому же в Руконгае сейчас дожди — возможно, придется сушить одежду.

Яхве кивнул, и Хашвальт так и не понял, одобряет тот или, напротив, недоволен. Впрочем, если бы он боялся неодобрения Императора, то вряд бы ли стал тем, кто он есть.

— Я и говорю — перестраховщик… Где карта?

Яхве погрузился в изучение карты, хотя Хашвальт был уверен, что тот знал ее наизусть. А еще ему не шла форма шинигами. Полы косоде открывали покрытую жесткими черными волосами грудь, хакама скрывали движения, а варадзи казались неуместными на крупных ступнях.

— Идем, — наконец, сказал Яхве, пряча карту. — Времени мало.

Хашвальт подхватил полегчавшую сумку — часть вещей они разложили по карманам, и двинулся за Яхве в угол комнаты, к неприметной двери, которую сам Император называл «щелкой в мир». Солнечные врата, уже активированные, дрожали и переливались радужной пленкой. Белый камень, из которого была построена основа, надсадно вибрировал. 

Хашвальт подошел ближе, оттеснил плечом Яхве и присмотрелся к структуре врат.

— Значит, — медленно начал он, — ваши силы будут запечатаны в процессе перехода?

Он коснулся пальцем радужной пленки. Кожу закололо тысячью тончайших игл.

— Говорю же — параноик. С дороги.

— Нет, — Хашвальт выпрямился, — я пойду первым.

— Это врата настраивал я сам, — похоже, Яхве развлекался. Но возражать не стал.

Когда Хашвальт шагнул в проход, разрывая пленку, его окатило холодом. Есть какая-то ирония в том, чтобы назвать солнечным нечто настолько леденящее. Стужа пробралась под плотную ткань плаща, колюче защипала кожу, а через шаг Хашвальт вынырнул под проливной дождь. После холода врат он казался почти теплым. Хашвальт резко обернулся, ища взглядом Императора, но вокруг все расплывалось в тумане, смешанном с стеной хлещущей воды.

Яхве шагнул из светящегося круга и покачнулся. А Хашвальт, не успев подумать, бросился к нему, удерживая за плечи. Солнечные врата за спиной Яхве мигнули на прощание и сколлапсировали в точку. 

Под ладонью ощущалось твердое плечо, дыхание Яхве было резким, прерывистым.

— Хашвальт,— его губы разомкнулись, — не зарывайся. Я еще в состоянии стоять на ногах.

Хашвальт отступил, продолжая касаться его плеча:

— Я прошу прощения у Вашего Величества.

Под ногами чавкнула промокшая земля. Хашвальт смотрел прямо в глаза Яхве и думал, что запечатывание силы не сделало того менее значимым. Менее внушительным. Когда-то Хашвальт считал, что идет за Императором, потому что он силен. Время давно расставило все по своим местам: сила была частью Яхве, но не заменяла его. Хашвальт перестал задумываться, из чего состоит его верность, просто старался не демонстрировать ее слишком часто: больше, чем спокойствие, Яхве любил давить на слабые места своих подчиненных. Самым слабым местом Хашвальта был Император. А еще у Хашвальта было много такого, что он не хотел бы обсуждать с Его Величеством. Большую часть времени он просто выполнял приказы. Но иногда Яхве хотелось выпороть — за бессмысленную трату ресурсов, за безответственное отношение к собственной безопасности. А иногда — просто стоять и смотреть, как он спит, а под веками беспокойно двигаются глазные яблоки.

Яхве молча сбросил с плеча руку и целеустремленно зашагал вперед. Хашвальт, вздохнув, перехватил сумку с вещами поудобнее, посмотрел в широкую спину и двинулся следом. Что бы ни привело сюда Императора, он явно знал, что делать. 

Городок, выступивший из дождевой завесы, казался убогим и грязным, несмотря на потоки воды, омывавшие его улицы. Хашвальт чувствовал настороженные взгляды жителей. Правда, тревоги в них не было — если он правильно сориентировался, выйти удалось где-то в сороковых районах Руконгая. Шинигами не были здесь частыми гостями, но и как диковину их не воспринимали.

Яхве выбрался на дорогу и уверенно пошел, увязая в глинистом месиве. Белые таби сразу же превратились во что-то непотребное, но Яхве, похоже, это не смущало. Он шагал, глядя перед собой, не торопясь, но и не сбавляя скорости. 

Через пять минут Хашвальт определил, где они, мысленно перебрав в памяти карту и соотнеся ее с увиденным вокруг. Городок на границе между сорок третьим и сорок четвертым районами. Маленький, паршивый — у него даже названия не было. И образовался он не так, как обычно возникали подобные городки — когда кто-то находил удобное для торговли или ловли рыбы место, да там и оседал. Лет пятьдесят, а то и больше назад лотерея шинигами отправила сюда большую группу душ. Последние из них дожидались своей очереди на перерождение, но время от времени добирались новые, поэтому городок худо-бедно жил.

А еще через пять минут Хашвальт задумался, почему Яхве выбрал именно такой путь — похоже, они двинулись самой длинной дорогой, пересекавшей городок ровно по диагонали. Вряд ли Яхве мечтал месить грязь на этих улочках. Так почему он не открыл Солнечные врата дальше? Словно демонстрировал себя. От этой мысли пульс подскочил, а все органы чувств взвыли: «Опасность!».

Но Яхве невозмутимо шагал, и Хашвальт взял себя в руки. Он сможет защитить своего Императора.

Их путь закончился на окраине. К этому времени Хашвальт промок до нитки и с беспокойством думал о том, что чувствует Яхве — запечатанные силы не позволяли использовать естественные механизмы восстановления. Яхве тем временем свернул на едва заметную тропу, окруженную неряшливо разросшимися кустами, и, цепляясь полами плаща за колючие ветки, пошел дальше, к деревьям.

Через сотню метров тропинка резко завернула вправо, и взгляду открылся темный приземистый дом — совсем нетипичный для здешней местности. У него были толстые стены из округлых бревен, покатая крыша и узкие окна, затянутые то ли пленкой, то ли пластиком, то ли мутным стеклом.

Хашвальт обошел Яхве, потянул на себя дверь, и та со скрипом открылась. Чтобы попасть внутрь, пришлось сильно наклониться. За дверью оказалась прихожая, из которой вела еще одна дверь. Выпрямившись, Хашвальт почти уперся головой в потолок и посмотрел на Яхве. Тот невозмутимо шагнул внутрь и дальше, в крошечную комнату.

Обстановка внутри оказалась на удивление японской. Посередине стоял котацу, в углу были свалены подушки, а у стены, сложенные один на другой, громоздились футоны. 

А еще тут было холодно и сыро. Мокрая одежда немедленно прилипла к телу, невыносимо раздражая. Но Хашвальт не двигался, продолжая смотреть на Яхве. Тот выглядел задумчивым и ни капли не раздосадованным. 

— Ваше Величество, — Хашвальт решил начать с того, что беспокоило его больше всего. — С кем мы встречаемся?

Яхве глянул остро, его губы дрогнули, словно он хотел что-то сказать, но в последний момент сдержался. 

— Сам увидишь, — неопределенно сказал он и начал расстегивать мокрый плащ. — Поищи, тут должно быть что-то…

Хашвальт молча вышел за дверь. Уголь, как и ожидалось, отыскался в прихожей, в большом ящике. Во втором отыскалась утварь — посуда, несколько одеял и даже потрепанная книга. Хашвальт присмотрелся: католическая Библия. Любопытный намек. Если это, конечно, он.

Яхве уже разделся и сейчас стоял, опираясь руками на узкий подоконник и глядя в окно. Спина, покрытая шрамами, была напряжена.

— Если бы вы сказали, где именно мы остановимся…

— Прекрати. Я не сахарный, не растаю. Ты — тем более.

Хашвальт смотрел на его спину, на цепочку позвонков, спускавшихся к гладким светлым ягодицам, и размышлял, что сейчас хороший момент для порки. Не то чтобы Его Величество признавал такой метод воспитания — он считал, что надо либо убивать, либо не трогать, но самому Хашвальту определенно бы полегчало. Потому что сырость и холод — это было последнее, что его волновало в этой ситуации.

— Не я выбирал место, — вдруг проговорил Яхве, по-прежнему всматриваясь в окно.

— Понятно. — Хашвальт окинул взглядом уголь у себя в руках. — Сколько нам ждать?

Яхве пожал мощными плечами.

— Кто знает? Ложись. Я знаю, что ты ни черта не спал.

Хашвальт все еще колебался. Взгляд зацепился за меч Яхве — тот стоял в углу, словно какая-нибудь метла. Было в этом что-то невыносимо абсурдное, как и все это странное приключение. Возможно, Яхве добивался именно этого — чтобы Хашвальт, наконец, расслабился. 

Он поставил свой меч рядом и поймал усмешку.

Когда угли разгорелись, и жар котацу разогнал сырость, внутри стало почти уютно. Яхве, скрестив ноги, сонно зевал, лениво листая Библию. Время от времени он вскидывал глаза, следя, как Хашвальт беспокойно развешивает сушиться одежду, кипятит воду и разводит сухой паек.

— Успокойся, — обронил он, не отрываясь от чтения. — Ты похож на проглотившую ежа швабру. 

Хашвальт молча сунул Яхве подогретый виски и кружку с протеинами. Усаживаясь на футон рядом, он даже подумал, что все неплохо — по крайней мере, лучше, чем он ожидал.

***

То, что он фатально ошибался, выяснилось уже ночью. Яхве лег рано, и Хашвальт с беспокойством прислушивался к давящей пустоте, которая окружала его вместо привычного духовного давления.

Разбудил его кашель. Тяжелый и надсадный, он продирал до самого нутра. Яхве кашлял так, словно собирался выплюнуть собственные легкие.

— Ваше Величество, — проговорил Хашвальт, глядя в темноту перед собой, — только не говорите, что вы решили изобрести новый способ самоубийства.

Яхве молчал, но Хашвальт и не ждал ответа — он перебирал в памяти содержимое аптечки. Антибиотики там определенно водились, но он представления не имел, как отреагирует организм Яхве на такое вмешательство. Просто потому, что раньше ничего подобного не случалось. Хашвальт зашевелился, вставая.

— Знаешь, иногда ты меня бесишь, — проговорил Яхве хрипло. — Настолько, что я бы даже убил тебя.

— Меня посещают сходные мысли, — сухо ответил Хашвальт и поднялся на ноги.

Ответом ему был хриплый смех, переходящий в кашель. 

При свете лампы Яхве выглядел даже хуже, чем думал Хашвальт: сухие губы, влажные от испарины волосы, тени под глазами. А еще Яхве заметно трясло. Хашвальт положил ладонь на горячий лоб и содрогнулся.

— Нам нужно возвращаться.

— Исключено, — Яхве с силой отбросил руку.

— Нам нужно возвращаться, Ваше Величество, — повторил Хашвальт. — Пожалуйста.

Яхве устало прикрыл глаза, и Хашвальт коснулся его щеки.

— Почему нет? Это тело слишком слабо.

— И все же нет.

Яхве замолчал, потом тяжело развернулся к стене и натянул на плечи одеяло. Зашумел чайник, и Хашвальт пошел разводить лекарство.

С истекающей паром кружкой он встал над Яхве. Тот не шевелился и вообще усиленно делал вид, что спит.

— Ваше Величество, это глупо. Вы ведете себя, как ребенок.

— Собрался учить меня? — Наверное, это должно было прозвучать угрожающе, но голос сорвался от приступа кашля.

Вздохнув, Хашвальт сел рядом и потянул за обжигающе-горячее плечо.

— Вам нужно это выпить. 

Яхве перевернулся, приподнялся на локте. Дрожь, сотрясавшая его тело, стала заметнее. Он взял кружку и начал торопливо глотать.

Хашвальт отстранился и снова закопался в аптечке — ампулы с антибиотиками были под рукой, шприц тоже. Но он все медлил.

— Что там у тебя?— спросил Яхве. — Давай уже.

— Укол, — решился, наконец, Хашвальт. — Когда допьете, переворачивайтесь на живот.

Через несколько минут, разминая мышцы перед тем, как вогнать иглу, Хашвальт поймал себя на мысли, что это самая глупая ситуация, в которой ему довелось побывать. Он смотрел, как игла погружается под кожу, и думал, что был готов к любым неприятностям: на Яхве нападут, его атакуют, схватят… Чего он не мог предложить, так это того, что врагом окажется банальная простуда.

Он нажал на поршень, чувствуя, как Яхве напрягся, и успокаивающе погладил его по пояснице.

— Лучше бы тот, кого мы ждем, пришел попозже, — пробормотал Хашвальт.

Мысль, что кто-то увидит Яхве вот таким — кто-то, кроме него, оказалась настолько неприятной, что даже пугала. 

Когда Хашвальт вытащил иглу, на месте укола выступила алая капля. Он машинально стер ее и лизнул палец. И только потом понял, что сделал. Яхве смотрел на него блестящими глазами, чуть прищурившись, но ничего не говорил.

— Простите, Ваше Величество, — Хашвальт натянул на него одеяло и отступил. 

Пока он готовил дополнительный раствор, Яхве продолжал кашлять, хотя все меньше и меньше. Когда пришло время второго укола, он почти успокоился — только грудь ходила ходуном.

Подтащив футон ближе, Хашвальт потушил лампу и тревожно прислушался — дышал Яхве тяжело, со всхрипами. И по-прежнему дрожал.

Наверное, он об этом пожалеет. Хотя бы потому, что Император мог расценить его поступок как жалость, но… Ночь была черной и шумной, дождь глухо барабанил по крыше, Яхве надсадно кашлял, пытаясь сдерживаться, а Хашвальту просто захотелось его обнять. 

Он поднял кипу одеял и скользнул под них, чувствуя, как напряглись плечи Яхве. Прижался грудью к мускулистой спине, пылающей жаром, переплелся ногами и натянул на них обоих одеяло. Так определенно будет лучше. 

Мышцы, сначала напряженные, постепенно расслаблялись, Яхве задышал ровнее и даже, казалось, кашель отступил. Самого Хашвальта от жара, от гладкой кожи под ладонью, от неизъяснимого чувства покоя неудержимо клонило в сон. И он с трудом держал глаза открытыми. Потому что, если опустит ресницы, то непременно уснет.

Но Яхве решил за него. Недовольно заворочавшись, он перевернулся лицом к Хашвальту и положил ему руку на затылок. А потом проговорил:

— Если ты сейчас же не заснешь, я выброшу тебя за дверь.

— Да, Ваше Величество, — привычно отозвался Хашвальт, утекая в сон. Еще ему казалось, что Яхве перебирает его волосы на затылке, но сил, чтобы открыть глаза и убедиться, что это так, уже не осталось.

***

Проснулся Хашвальт от тусклого солнечного луча, пробравшегося сквозь узкое окно. Дождь закончился, и теперь их окружал шелестящий шум леса. Яхве, одетый в свежую форму, сидел у котацу и выглядел абсолютно здоровым. Перед ним стояла дымящаяся кружка. Хашвальт потянул носом — тот самый раствор, которым он поил Яхве ночью.

— Я решил, что не помешает, — тот взял кружку, отсалютовал и сделал глоток. — Как спалось?

Выбираться из-под одеял не хотелось.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что вы такой костлявый, — проворчал Хашвальт, вставая. И наткнулся на оценивающий взгляд Яхве. — Что?

— Хашвальт, — ласково начал тот, — ты себя в зеркале видел?

Туше.

Хашвальт встал и потянулся, ловя взгляд Яхве.

— Ну, что опять не так?

— Все так, — невозмутимо ответил Яхве и залпом осушил кружку.

Когда Хашвальт умылся и оделся, в животе заурчало. Наверняка в городе можно купить что-то повкуснее концентрированных солдатских пайков. Которые, конечно, были напичканы полезными веществами и хорошо восполняли энергозатраты, но на вкус — полная дрянь. 

Яхве сидел, прислонившись головой к стене, с прикрытыми глазами. На его лице блуждала легкая улыбка.

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что Общество душ стоит уничтожать постепенно, изнутри? — вдруг спросил он.

Хашвальт присел рядом.

— Полагаю, это не так интересно.

— Я ненавижу войны, — проговорил Яхве. — Но они — суть моего существования.

— Я знаю, Ваше Величество.

— Когда ты так говоришь, мне кажется, что ты действительно знаешь.

— Я знаю, что вы ненавидите войны, — уточнил Хашвальт.

Яхве рассмеялся — низко, немного хрипло.

— Правильно. Ты никогда не пытался отхватить кусок больше, чем тебе по силам.

— Этот разговор по душам — прелюдия к чему-то более интересному?

— Не хами своему Императору.

— Слушаюсь, Ваше Величество. — Но Хашвальт чувствовал, как подрагивают уголки губ — сдержать улыбку не получилось. 

Прикосновение к губам получилось неловким. Хашвальт замер, чувствуя, как пальцы Яхве скользят по лицу, теплые и бережные. Кровь бросилась к щекам, сердце застучало часто и надрывно.

— Ты сейчас такой красивый, что хочется тебя прикончить.

— Ваше Величество,— голос сел разом, — у вас все еще температура?

Пальцы замерли, и Хашвальт не удержался — прихватил подушечки, ощущая их солоноватый вкус.

— Не делай этого, — низким, напряженным голосом проговорил Яхве.

В ответ Хашвальт провел языком по пальцу, вспоминая вкус капли крови — такой же терпкий и солоноватый.

Поцелуй выбил из легких остатки воздуха и закружил голову. Хашвальт не представлял, что Яхве будет целоваться именно так. Просто потому, что он никогда не думал о целующемся Яхве. Тот был центром его мира, его господином и его тропой. Но даже в самые интимные моменты — когда он ловил дыхание Яхве перед Аусвеленом и занимался восстановительной терапией после — сам, все сам, не доверяя никому, — он не представлял, что может быть вот так, что можно стать еще ближе.

Яхве прикусил губу, глядя яркими, шальными глазами. Усы и щетина царапали кожу, но Хашвальт отчаянно терся о подбородок, щеки, шею — ему вдруг стало не хватать прикосновений. Словно голод, дремавший много лет, враз пробудился и вцепился в сердце.

Хашвальт обнял Яхве, запустив пальцы в густые жесткие пряди, застонал ему в рот, когда тот коленом раздвинул ему ноги и уперся в пах. Грудь Яхве ходила ходуном, и Хашвальт оторвался, чтобы слизать капельку пота, стекавшую между ключиц.

А потом его рванули наверх, и новый поцелуй оказался совсем другим — отчаянным, голодным и сокрушительным. От него плавились кости и взрывалось сознание. Хашвальт держался за плечи Яхве из последних сил, он только и мог, что успевать дышать, поддаваясь этому напору, растворяясь в нем.

— Зря оделся, — выдохнул Яхве.

Хашвальт только моргал — часто-часто, и все пытался глотнуть воздуха. А ладони Яхве оглаживали грудь, раздвигая полы косоде, ныряли под ткань и шершаво скользили по бокам.

Они начали заваливаться на пол одновременно. Хашвальт упал на спину, растекся по твердым доскам, глядя в лицо Яхве. А тот смотрел в ответ так странно, что ребра сковывало холодом.

Яхве медленно протянул руку. Длинная прядь скользнула у него между пальцев, сворачиваясь на полу кольцом, и Хашвальт вздохнул. Перехватил руку, сжимая запястье, провел пальцем по внутренней стороне ладони — по сухим мозолям от меча, по едва заметным шрамам от высоких рейши-техник, и прижал ладонь к своей щеке. Закрыл глаза, впитывая это ощущение и слушая, как дышит его Император — отрывисто и загнанно.

Когда Хашвальт открыл глаза, то встретился с горящим взглядом. Яхве обвел большим пальцем губы, и Хашвальт лизнул подушечки, наблюдая, как меняется лицо Яхве. А тот, глубоко вздохнув, толкнулся указательным и средним пальцами Хашвальту в рот.

Язык скользил по ложбинке между ними, а Яхве трахал Хашвальта в рот, глядя так сосредоточенно, словно никак не мог решить главную загадку вселенной. Когда Хашвальт, наконец, оторвался от его лица и опустил взгляд, в лицо бросилась кровь — а потом отхлынула, пропитывая горячим возбуждением пах.

У Яхве стоял — так сильно, что это не скрывали никакие хакама. Крупный член вздымался бугром, натягивая ткань, Хашвальт потянулся к нему — и нерешительно замер, чувствуя, как всем телом окаменел Яхве.

А потом провалился, как в пропасть, в собственное пожирающее изнутри желание. Дернул за пояс, развязывая, потянул за хакама, спуская их с бедер. Спереди на фундоши темнело влажное пятно, и Хашвальт тронул его, ощущая, как сквозь тонкую ткань пульсирует головка. Яхве прерывисто вздохнул, и навалился на Хашвальта всем телом, вжался твердым членом в живот и шепнул:

— Мое терпение закончилось.

Стихия — вот то, что чувствовал Хашвальт. Стихия срывала с него хакама и рвала на части фундоши, стихия терзала его живот и облизывала соски. У стихии было тысяча и одно имя — Яхве. 

Хашвальт вывернулся, сдирая с Яхве фундоши, оставляя его обнаженным. Крупный член с темно-розовой головкой прижимался к животу, когда Яхве глубоко вздыхал, тяжелые яйца покачивались, и их хотелось взять в ладони.

Густая поросль оказалось мягкой, Хашвальт бездумно перекатывал между пальцев яички и ласкал мошонку, а Яхве стоял на коленях, широко расставив ноги, и дрожал.

Когда Хашвальт обхватил ладонью толстый ствол, Яхве зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, и начал покачивать бедрами. Член скользил, и Хашвальту казалось, что он проваливается в колодец, у которого нет дна.

Яхве вдруг задрожал сильнее, сжал Хашвальту запястье, и застыл, коротко и часто дыша. Отстранил его руку от своего члена, потянулся за сумкой…

— В наружном кармане, — Хашвальт не узнал свой голос.

Обычная заживляющая мазь. Без цвета, вкуса и запаха. Яхве выдавил себе на ладонь немного и какое-то время смотрел, склонив голову набок, на Хашвальта. А тот просто раздвинул ноги.

Яхве смазывал себя так сосредоточенно, словно боялся упустить хотя бы миллиметр поверхности. Крупная ладонь ходила вдоль темного, увитого венами ствола, и от этого зрелища Хашвальта трясло, а в промежности сворачивались огненные змеи.

— Хватит, — хрипло сказал он, когда Яхве, уже не сдерживаясь, начал дрочить себе, неторопливо, с оттяжкой. — Хватит, — взмолился он, глядя, как на розовой головке выступает прозрачная капля.

Твердые скользкие пальцы прошлись между ягодиц, покружились вокруг заднего прохода, смазывая его, и Яхве отстранился — словно давал Хашвальту время сбежать. Тот лишь облизал губы — и на этот воздух кончился.

Яхве навалился горячо и мощно, вмял в пол, содрогаясь, и Хашвальт обнял его за шею, прижимаясь так плотно, словно хотел слиться с ним. А потом в задний проход начал проталкиваться член. От боли текли слезы, но Хашвальт только крепче прижимался к Яхве. Он расслаблялся, запоминая каждое ощущение, впитывая хриплые выдохи и дурную дрожь. Обхватывал Яхве ногами, помогая ему войти еще глубже. И от этого «глубже» сознание проваливалось в черноту, и трясло так, что Хашвальту казалось — его мир разваливается вместе с ним.

Яхве двинул бедрами в последний раз, и Хашвальт мучительно застонал, ощущая, как его задний проход растягивается. Пропавшее было возбуждение вернулось, когда Яхве приподнялся на руках и коротко толкнулся в Хашвальта. От этого движения по позвоночнику словно пробежала искра. И еще одна — когда Яхве толкнулся второй раз. Хашвальт видел перед собой влажную, густо заросшую грудь, мощные плечи, безумный взгляд — и гладил Яхве. Беспорядочно, жадно, где мог дотянуться: по лицу, по голове, по рукам; выкручивал соски и тянулся целоваться, глотая жаркий пряный вкус. Яхве двигался теперь мощными рывками, и Хашвальт больше не пытался сдерживаться. Он расплескал всего себя по сырому некрашеному полу, он натягивал себя на член и мотал головой, отчего Яхве ловил его пряди одной рукой и тянул, вонзаясь в его тело жестче, глубже, сильнее.

Через миг он уже вбивался в Хашвальта с такой силой, что мир вокруг закружился и исчез. Остались только их тела, бешеные толчки, вплавлявшие их друг в друга — и один подступающий оргазм на двоих. Яхве зарычал, жадно целуя, Хашвальт вскинул ноги, скрещивая их на талии, подаваясь вперед — и они опрокинулись в бессознательную волну наслаждения. Хашвальт выгибался, выплескиваясь между животами и чувствуя, как наполняется спермой его задний проход. 

Содрогаясь, они кончали с протяжными стонами, и Хашвальт растворялся среди всепоглощающего чувства единения. Они обмякли, продолжая по-прежнему обниматься, низкий потолок кружился, а пол вздрагивал и ходил ходуном. Дыхание успокаивалось медленно, вернулась боль — но Хашвальт смаковал ее, пропуская через себя снова и снова. Вставать не хотелось.

Яхве медленно отстранился, член выскользнул, и Хашвальт едва сдержал стон разочарования. А еще из него текло, и Хашвальт перевернулся на бок. Вздрогнул, когда Яхве положил ладони на ягодицы и раздвинул. Оттуда по-прежнему текло, и Яхве промокнул задний проход какой-то тряпкой. 

Мир понемногу складывался из цветных осколков в знакомую картину, но теперь Хашвальт знал — с этого дня она будет совсем другой.

Он потянулся и с трудом сел. Взглянул на Яхве, провел ладонью по его бедру, огладил угловатое колено, поцеловал ямочку в самом центре. И только потом встал. Пол под ногами все еще покачивался, мышцы напоминали кисель. Яхве одевался, поглядывая сосредоточенно и задумчиво.

Они привалились спинами к стене, и Хашвальт прикрыл глаза, ощущая всем телом тепло Яхве. А тот наклонился и неторопливо целовал, водя по щеке тыльной ладонью. 

А потом все закончилось.

Яхве застыл, его грудь тяжело поднималась, как после быстрого бега, крылья носа хищно раздувались, словно он принюхивался. И тогда Хашвальт почувствовал их — двоих, идущих к убежищу. Гости не представляли из себя ничего особенного — средней руки офицеры Готея, реяцу примерно, как у них с Яхве. Но они шли сюда, а Яхве, на глазах успокаиваясь, с сожалением и будто извиняясь, еще раз провел по щеке Хашвальта.

Значит, они дождались. Меч сам лег в руку, тяжелый и удобный.

В помещении драться будет неудобно, и Хашвальт корил себя за беспечность. Если бы он только не отвлекся, если бы он почувствовал их раньше… Раздался скрип двери. Хашвальт заслонил собой Императора и мысленно выругался.

Урахара Киске в неизменном зеленом хаори, с веером и в панаме, выглядел так, словно решил прогуляться. Позади него в дверном проеме возникла еще одна фигура. Но Хашвальт никак не мог разглядеть, кто был с ним. Айзен Соске? Ямамото Генрюсай? Нулевой отряд? С него бы сталось.

Только выглядел Урахара не в пример своему обычному виду — холодным, собранным и жестким. Как будто он, как и Хашвальт, в этот момент желал оказаться с армией за спиной — или хотя бы с тем же нулевым отрядом. 

— Значит, все-таки пришел, — разорвал напряженную тишину голос Яхве.

— Слишком заманчивое предложение. — Шелестящий голос из-за спины Урахары казался бесполым. Он мог принадлежать и мужчине, и женщине. Да и возраст определить было невозможно.

Хашвальт смотрел в безупречный овал лица, собранные в пучок гладкие волосы и покрывался холодным потом. Говорят, что Король душ не может покидать свое измерение — его сила слишком велика как для Общества душ, так и для Мира живых. Но кто сказал, что силу Короля душ, как и силу Яхве, нельзя запечатать?

Урахара смотрел напряженно. Его взгляд ощупывал помещение, словно он искал миллион скрытых ловушек. 

— С дороги, Киске, — потребовал Король душ.

И Урахара послушно отступил, сверля взглядом Хашвальта. А тот впитывал этот образ — новый, обнаженный, не прикрытый лоскутным покрывалом клоунады и маской рассеянного ученого. Хашвальт знал, что это враг, так же верно, как то, что рано или поздно им придется сразиться.

— Значит, это он.

Блестящие глаза Короля душ на миг скрылись под тяжелыми веками. 

— Да. И моя часть души,— проговорил Яхве.

— И ты готов ее отдать?

— Если ты отдашь свою.

— Ты не можешь торговаться. — Голос Короля прозвучал скучающе. — Нарушенный баланс миров бьет в первую очередь по тебе. Сил нужно все больше, а отдача от твоих жертв — все меньше.

Хашвальт все это знал, но до сих пор не понимал, о какой сделке говорит Король.

— Ты подтвердил, что тебе это так же важно, как и мне, когда согласился на эту встречу, — хрипло ответил Яхве. 

— И что ты можешь предложить?

Урахара молчал, лишь его пальцы все крепче сжимали веер — так, что пальцы побелели. И в этот миг Хашвальта что-то ударило в спину.

— Его талант — Баланс. Чем сильнее будет рваться ткань миров, тем интенсивнее она станет восстанавливаться.

Хашвальт падал, теряя равновесие и глядя на окровавленное лезвие, вышедшее из груди. Мир перед глазами кружился, тело стало легким-легким, и больно было так, будто из него заживо вырывали сердце.

— О, так ты ему ничего не сказал, — проговорил Король в затухающем сознании Хашвальта.

— Это всего лишь часть души, — равнодушно проговорил Яхве. — Я найду другого преемника.

— Именно поэтому, — скрипуче рассмеялся король, — ты готов заплатить…

Что заплатить? Хашвальт распадался на части. Он чувствовал, как сквозь рану утекает сила и способности, он почти видел, как формируется сияющий кокон — дар Императора и его, Хашвальта, суть. Он потерял сознание, когда Король душ, сложив руки лодочкой, принял светящийся кокон и произнес: «Да будет так».

***

Хашвальт проваливался в беспамятство и приходил в сознание от ощущения присутствия Яхве. Он цеплялся за него, как утопающий за соломинку. Тогда Яхве ложился рядом, устраивал голову на плече, и Хашвальт снова проваливался в черноту.

Очнулся он у себя в спальне. Дыра, которую Хашвальт чувствовал совсем недавно, затянулась. Он снова был цельным. Он снова был частью Яхве. Слабее, чем был до этого — но всем телом ощущал, как бьется в нем новая частица души Императора. 

Добраться до прежнего уровня силы — лишь вопрос времени и тренировок. Только вот двойные буквы, выжженные Яхве, означала что-то совсем другое. Б — «Бессмертие». Р — «Равновесие».  
Яхве ощущался неподвижным сгустком ожидания. И Хашвальт улыбнулся в потолок.

— Ты не злишься, — констатировал Яхве.

— Я служу Вашему величеству.

— И прикидываешься идиотом.

— Да, — признался Хашвальт. — Я вас люблю, — вдруг сказал он.

Яхве дернулся, как удара.

— Я знаю, — ответил, наконец, он, и Хашвальт расслабился. Хорошо.

Он с трудом повернул голову. Мучил вопрос. 

— За что вы заплатили?

Яхве встал и пошел к выходу, как будто не просидел тут — Хашвальт кинул взгляд на часы — больше суток. 

— Если я проиграю, — Яхве остановился у двери, — то смогу сохранить одну душу.

Хашвальт не стал спрашивать, чью. Он знал. А еще он знал другое: он приложит все усилия, чтобы император не проиграл. Потому что выжившей душе ни к чему мир без Яхве. Так было всегда.


End file.
